We Were Just Kids in Love
by Wishes on a Broken Stereo
Summary: Ah, road trips. Adventure, friendship, a little romance on the side come together to create the perfect summer. Trent/Gwen; AU in which Gwent has never existed. Rated for safety and few mentions of alcohol consumption. One-shot, considering two-shot.


**Okay, so this was originally supposed to be for _Put it on Shuffle and Repeat, _but it turned out a lot longer than I expected. It's still quite short for one-shot standards, so we're just going to call this a drabble. I actually really enjoyed writing this, despite the hetero of it and my lack of experience with writing things that don't have to do with homosexuals. It's based on the song Kids in Love by Mayday Parade, but not so much the song as the uncensored video (which is one of the best music videos ever). I'm considering making this a two-shot, so opinions?**

* * *

_Title: _We Were Just Kids in Love._  
Fandom: _Total Drama Island. _  
Pairing: _Trent/Gwen._  
Summary:_ Ah, road trips. Adventure, friendship, a little romance on the side come together to create the perfect summer.

* * *

The sounds of laughter, clinking glass, and crackling fire echoed throughout the otherwise empty beach, an RV parked in a likewise barren parking lot nearby. The endless indigo of the sky stretched over the sand, stars just beginning to shine like mere pencil holes in the largest piece of paper one could imagine. This was how summer was supposed to be spent: good times, great friends, and unforgettable memories.

Trent pushed a lock of ebony hair from his eyes, an easy smile forming on his lips as he observed the group before him that was helping him create the absolutely perfect trip. Tyler was taking advantage of having his girlfriend Lindsay in his lap, their lips almost glued together. Noah was rolling his eyes with the slightest smile playing at his lips in response to something Cody, his best friend (and maybe more; Trent could never tell) had said. Duncan was scowling while making use of the smaller pieces of driftwood by carving skulls or maybe obscenities into them. And last, but definitely not least, Gwen laughing at some sort of jibe she had made at the punk for not having a girlfriend to bring along.

They had been planning the entire road trip since the beginning of senior year, not to mention making the incredible amounts of money needed for expenses via their respective jobs. By the time June had rolled around, the teens had more than enough to travel cross-country _and back_, from their hometown of Vancouver, British Columbia, all the way to Newfoundland! For the next two months, the roads were theirs for the roaming.

Trent came out of his thoughts upon realizing that he was pretty much staring at Gwen from across the fire, then finished off the bottle of beer in his hand, redirecting his attention to the ground in embarrassment. He was really hoping she hadn't noticed; he didn't want to make a fool of himself around her. He had done that enough in school. He didn't know what, but something about her did that to him. Without even trying, Gwen had been driving him nuts for months now, and it showed in his awkward stumbling around her. She was smart, hilarious, independent, absolutely one-of-a-kind…

_She isn't bad-looking, either._

_**Shut up! I'm not supposed to think that about her. We're just… friends. Young love is such dumb love, anyway.**_

The problem was that the boy was positive that she felt that they were just friends. They were very close, and that bond could be destroyed if he ever outwardly implied the romantic complications that his side of the friendship was being muddled by.

Duncan dropped his trusty knife in the sand with a soft thud, getting to his feet. "I say we have a little fun and take a little dip, eh?" he declared with a smirk forming on his lips. "_But _maybe we should make it a bit more interesting and forget the swimsuits."

Tyler reluctantly pulled away from his girlfriend's lips to look at Duncan, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But… if we don't have our bathing suits… what'll we wear?"

The Mohawked teen rolled his turquoise eyes and pulled off his T-shirt, revealing the lightly-toned muscles of his chest and stomach. "I dunno, man, go in your underwear or something."

Brown eyes widened in realization as the jock managed to coerce Lindsay off of his lap to pull off his own shirt. The others glanced at one another for a brief moment before following suit. In minutes, all of their clothes (minus boxers, bras, and panties) were merely a pile of fabric in the sand. Getting used to the idea, the group ran into the waves pushing back and forth against the shore with raucous laughter.

The musician grinned and closed his eyes as he floated on his back, skin glowing in the light of the rising moon. His hair splayed out in the water, black tendrils sprouting from behind his head. The sound of a sudden splashing nearby startled him until his wide emerald eyes settled upon porcelain skin resting on subtle curves of hip and thigh, purple cotton stretched and soaked taut against them.

"Eyes up here, John Lennon," a voice snarked with an obvious smile. That very voice sent his heart hammering in his ribcage, but Trent chuckled as he stood, trying to ignore the pleasant ache. He took in the sight of the girl before him, her eyes and lips dark against the almost colorless pallor of her face and teal-streaked hair flowing with the slight summer breeze.

"But I get to see those every day, Yoko," the musician replied. "I can't take advantage of the situation at hand?" He grinned, the alcohol from earlier taking effect as a liquid courage.

Gwen rolled her eyes in good humor at the affectionate nickname, cheeks flushing with just the slightest bit of color at the retort. "Very funny. Now seriously, I was wondering if you'd want to... take a walk with me?" The inquiry in her voice made her sound almost hesitant. Maybe it was just the beer talking.

But those hints of a smile that were starting to show… again, maybe just the beer.

"Sure thing," the guitarist said with a smile of his own, stepping out of the water and onto the shore with the Goth. They started walking, and their steps soon fell into sync, the sand sticking to their wet feet and goosebumps rising along their arms as the wind blew against the damp skin.

* * *

"There's Ursa Minor," Gwen said while she looked at the sky, interrupting the conversation to point where the constellation in question was indeed located. Her eyes gleamed in absolute contentment, twin onyx gems that should have been on display in a jewelry store.

Trent chewed on his lip as he searched for another. "Hey, look, there's Capricorn," he replied, taking the chance to trail his hand to hers, maneuvering it to point at the cluster of stars.

The girl glanced from the sky to the boy before her, who by now was smiling at her. She didn't really understand why her of all things, but the thought of getting his attention sent an odd flutter to her heart. She twined her fingers with his with an identical smile, the flutter turning into some sort of quick thudding rhythm. She hadn't ever felt this way around him before, but it certainly wasn't appalling, the way he was making her feel.

She decided to try something. She didn't really know what had made her want to try such a thing in the first place. Perhaps it was the booze giving her just the push she needed, or it could have been just her finally realizing that there was more to the friendship than she thought. Whatever the case, she was going in.

"Hm? What are you doing, Gwen?" Trent asked, his own heartbeat quickening in his chest as she put her other hand to his cheek, bringing him closer. She hoped what she was doing wasn't going to put him off, but she was just dying to know if what she was feeling was really her and not just the alcohol.

She replied not in words, but in a soft and hesitant kiss. Their lips molded together perfectly, and he tasted of some odd combination of cigarettes, beer, peppermint, and something that was truly Trent_Trent**Trent**_**Trent****.**


End file.
